Victime
by Ayuky
Summary: Fili se retrouve harcelé par son petit frère. Se faisant plaqué contre un mur, embrassé fougueusement devant tout le monde et sans aucune pudeur. Et cette étrange lueur verte dans ses yeux ... Résumé de crotte Durincest/Slash/Viol Thilbo en arrière-plan
1. Chapitre un

_Hello ! Hum, alors ... Voici mon premier vrai lemon. Enfin, ma première vrai fic. Le truc sur mon profil, faut pas y faire attention. ^^' J'ai relu et relu, essayant de ne pas trop répéter certains mots et essayant de virer le plus de fautes possible. Il doit y en resté cela dit. ^^ _

_Mon Fili est certainement un peu OOC et totalement soumis. J'en avais marre de le voir dominant presque à chaque fois alors j'ai décidé de le passé en pauvre petite victime soumise. :) _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si Tolkien lisait toutes nos fictions plus que cochonnes, je crois qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe. _

_Voilà, soyez indulgent lecteurs ! é_è Je débute !_

* * *

Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans cet état, jamais. Depuis deux jours, Kili était fourbe, vicieux, piquant dans ses paroles mais surtout d'une extrême perversité. Avait-il fumé autre chose que de l'herbe à pipe ? Avait-il pris une sorte de champignon hallucinogène provoquant trouble du comportement ? Et depuis quelques jours, le brun s'amusait surtout à s'en prendre à son aîné. Il s'amusait a le toucher discrètement, a lui pincer les fesses, à lui voler des baisers fougueux et langoureux qui laissait toujours Fili pantelant, complètement paumé. L'épéiste avait aussi remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'_il_ le touchait en douce, une drôle de lueur verte prenait place dans le fond de ses iris chocolat. Ce n'était pas normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la lueur remplaçant totalement la couleur naturelle des yeux de l'archer.

Fili n'osait en parler à personne, se disant que ça ne devait être qu'une lubie de son frère qui s'en irait aussi vite qu'elle est venue, qu'il ne fallait pas s'alarmer. Même si cette lueur verte était vraiment étrange. Trop pour être naturel. Et bien évidemment, il s'était trompé. Kili avait continué son numéro encore pendant deux semaines, l'aîné prenant sur lui à chaque fois. Ah oui parce que Kili avait beau le taquiner la journée, une fois seul dans leur lit, pas une caresse ni un baiser. Aucunes relations sexuelle depuis deux semaines maintenant. Et ce fut un soir que le blond se décida, il était temps de parler à Kili. De lui demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête et d'éclaircir les choses entre eux.

Il attendit le soir, quand ils seraient tout les deux au lit. Une fois changé et sous les draps, Fili hésita. Il avait peur que Kili se montre violent avec lui car rien dans le comportement de l'archer ne montrait ce qu'il pouvait faire, il était devenu totalement imprévisible. Mais non, son frère n'oserait jamais. Et puis, c'est Fili l'aîné, il pourrait aisément se défendre si son petit frère venait à lui sauté à la gorge.

Le premier héritier de Thorïn s'éclaircit la voix avant que Kili n'éteigne les bougies du candélabre sur la table de nuit.

_Hum, Kili attend. N'éteint pas de suite. Nous devons parler.

Le brun qui était a deux doigts de souffler se retourna lentement vers son frère, le regardant du coin de l'œil sans tourner totalement la tête vers lui. Fili frissonna et hésita deux secondes avant de continuer.

_ J'aimerais ... J'aimerais savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ... Ses temps-ci.

Kili s'étendit de tout son long, s'appuyant sur son coude et posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, face à Fili.

_ Mon frère, qu'ai-je de différent ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus suave, Fili déglutit difficilement. Jamais il n'avait vu son jeune frère réagir comme ça et la suite ne présageait rien de bien bon ... Enfin, tout dépendra pour qui se sera bon ...

_ Si ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher, de me voler des baisers et tout ça sans aucune pudeur devant tout le monde. Alors qu'avant, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Kili se lécha les lèvre et fixa son frère qui commençait à perdre tout ses moyens.

_ Cela ne te plait-il pas ? Tu gémit d'une telle obscénité presque à chaque fois Fee ... Tout me laisse a croire que tu aimes ça .

Le brun s'était relevé et s'était, par la même occasion, pencher sur Fili qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher totalement. Le blond essaya d'en placer une mais désormais, plus rien d'autres que des gémissements et des soupirs n'allait sortir de sa bouche. Kili avait de nouveau cette teinte verte dans les yeux. Le jeune archer l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, bloquant toute protestations de l'autre en dessous de lui qui, totalement impuissant, essayait de repousser son frère qui se fit de plus en plus entreprenant en passant ses mains sous sa tunique de nuit et en abandonnant ses lèvres pour venir picorer sa gorge, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi était-il plus petit que lui ? Le blond était totalement désavantagé ici.

_ Kee ! S'il, s'il te plait ! Stop !

D'un mouvement, Fili repoussa violemment le brun qui se retrouva au pied du lit. Remplis de remords, le blond s'excusa.

_ Pardon Kili ! Je ne voulais pas ...

Kili fronçait les sourcils et le regardait presque méchamment. Son regard fut attiré par la ceinture au pied du lit et se pencha légèrement pour l'attraper.

_ Tes excuses ne me suffisent pas ! Je veux que tu cries pour moi grand frère ...

Kili bondit sur son frère, attrapa ses poignets qu'il enroula de la ceinture et les accrocha au montant du lit. Fili criait son désaccord et se débattait. Mais le brun n'en avait cure. Il le menaça de lui mettre un bâillon si il continuait a protester de la sorte et lui conseilla d'y prendre un peu de plaisir et de se détendre.

Le jeune nain se glissa entre les cuisses de Fili qu'il écarta sans ménagement. Il se pencha pour venir lui susurrer des insanités et tout autres vices qu'il allait lui faire subir tout en caressant chaque parcelle de son corps, soutirant des soupirs au plus vieux entre deux contestations. Kili avait arraché sa tunique, faisant volé les boutons au travers de la pièce. Abandonnant la gorge du blond parsemée de taches violettes et de coup de dents, il descendit un peu en léchant et marquant toujours la peau hâlée du blond de suçons. Fili était à lui et a personne d'autre. Arrivé aux mamelons, il en pinça un et mordilla l'autre, faisant se cambrer Fili qui gémissait toujours plus fort. Cette partie de lui était bien trop sensible et son salaud de frère le savait parfaitement. Kili délaissa les deux pointes de chairs et continua sa route vers la bosse dans le pantalon de sa victime. Il délassa le pantalon et le fit glissé le long des jambes pour le lancer au sol. Fili avait honte, tellement honte d'être ainsi soumis aux supplices de Kili et si réactif aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait alors qu'il n'y avait rien de tendre. La suite ne présageait rien de bon. L'archer caressa vaguement les poils blond qui traçaient le chemin vers le sexe dresser de l'aîné qu'il ne tarda pas a malmené. Il se mit à souffler sur le gland rougit, luisant de liquide pré-séminal, qui fit crier l'épéiste qui n'était plus que gémissements, cris et soupirs. Le jeune nain continuait ses doux supplices, faisant a chaque fois perdre pieds à son aîné qui ne devait plus trop savoir comment il s'appelait.

_ Kili ! Aaah ! S'il te plait, prend-moi en bouche ! Je ne tiens ... Plus ! Hmm !

Kili ricana. Si tel étaient les désirs de son Fee ... Il le prit subitement en bouche en enfonçant un doigt dans l'intimité serrée du blond. Encore une fois, il avait fait preuve de cruauté, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Fili qui tira sur ses liens et qui ne pu arrêté les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

_ Kili ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal !

_ Non, non ... Tu vas voir. Bientôt, tu ne sentira plus rien. Détends-toi un peu s'il te plait.

Kili n'avait pas bouger son doigt une fois à l'intérieur et quand il sentit son frère se détendre autour de son doigt, il commença un léger mouvement. Les cris de douleurs de Fili devinrent bien vite des gémissements de plaisirs. Quand au jeune nain, il reprit sa délicate torture sur le sexe du blond qui était sur le bord de la jouissance. L'archer en profita pour mettre un deuxième doigt mais ce fut trop pour Fili qui jouit dans la bouche du brun. Etonné, le plus jeune se redressa en retirant ses doigts.

_ Déjà ? Je te croyais plus endurant mon cher grand frère. Malheureusement pour toi, ton calvaire, qui n'en est pas vraiment un d'après moi, n'est pas encore fini.

Il lécha la dernière goutte de sperme de son frère qui coula le long de sa bouche, empoigna les cuisses pour les remontées un maximum et se plaça à l'entrée préparée de Fili et sans prévenir, le brun s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, faisait littéralement crier son amant de douleurs. Il attendit quelques minutes et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Fili pour l'entrainer dans un baiser fougueux.

_ Détends-toi grand frère ... Ça ira mieux pour nous deux ...

Sentant son frère se détendre enfin, il se retira entièrement pour mieux s'enfoncer dans les chairs violées de Fili. Oui car, appelons un chat un chat, Kili était littéralement en train de violer son aîné. Le jeune héritier, lamentablement attaché au montant du lit, suppliait son frère d'arrêter, les larmes ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de couler de ses yeux bleus et embués. Mais en aucun cas Kili arrêtait ou ralentissait. Il avait même accéléré, totalement aveuglé par son plaisir bientôt assouvis, il le sentait.

_ Ki, Kili ! S'il te plait ! Par pitié ! Aaah ! Ar ... Arrête ! Gnhh !

Aucune réaction de la part de l'assaillant. C'est comme si Kili n'était plus la, qu'un être vil et pervers avait prit possession de son corps. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient plus vert que jamais. Fili était au bord de la jouissance. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins pour le faire venir pour la deuxième fois dans un cri emplit de douleur et de libération. Kili suivit après un dernier coup qui fini de déchirer son frère. Dans son désir, le brun n'avait même pas fait attention que Fili saignait. Il se retira et s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, la lueur verte de ses yeux ayant totalement disparu. Ils reprirent leurs souffle quelques minutes puis d'un bond, Kili se mit a genoux devant son frère, son visage marqué par l'horreur de la scène devant lui. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les draps étaient souillés de spermes et de sang. Ils étaient également déchirés et l'état de Fili, oh Fili ! Ses cuisses étaient marquées de zébrures rouges et violettes, la trace des doigts de l'archer. Son intimité était ensanglantée, ses lèvres meurtries et ses poignets cisaillés d'avoir tiré sur la ceinture pour avoir essayé de se libérer de son frère et ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleurer de douleur. Dans la tête de Kili, tout explosa. Mais comment avait-il bien pu faire subir ça a son frère, son amour, son amant ! Il était un monstre.

_ « Oh non Fee ! »Il se précipita pour défaire les poignets du blond qu'il se mit a frotter douloureusement. « Pardonne-moi ! » Il fit un geste vers l'épéiste mais celui-ci s'accula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se cachant le visage contre le montant ou il était attaché cinq minutes plus tôt.

_ « Ne m'approche pas ... » Arriva-t-il a prononcer entre deux sanglots. « S'il te plait ...

_ Mais, Fee ...

_ VA-T-EN ! »

Et sans demander son reste, le jeune nain s'en alla, attrapant son pantalon dans la salle de bain et une tunique, laissant Fili seul, humilié et totalement perdu.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'hésite à faire plusieurs chapitres car j'ai écris ça un peu sur un coup de tête, je vais dire. En faite, je m'ennuyais comme un sale rat mort. Alors, si elle plait, peut-être que j'envisagerais une suite. Toutes critiques est bonne a prendre si elle est toute fois constructive bien entendu :) Une petite review pour une débutante qui manque cruellement de confiance en elle ? é^è Bisous !_


	2. Chapitre deux

Petit Lait : _Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir ! :) Pas très clair et rapide, tu as cité deux de mes nombreux défauts que je dois absolument corrigé ^^ Et voici le chapitre deux ! :)_

_Heeello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas a voir "autant" de review sur le premier chapitre :$ Merciii ! Chapitre plus court que le précédent, désolée ^^' bonne lecture tout de même, en espérant ne pas avoir trop merdé. ^^' _

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas revu ni reparler depuis cette fameuse nuit. Fili faisant absolument tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que son frère. Quand il le croisait, le blond ne le regardait même pas, se contentant de passé son chemin et de regarder droit devant lui. C'était tellement dur ... Ils étaient frère avant d'être amant ... Mais Kili le méritait. Ou peut-être pas. Car l'épéiste savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Kili en face de lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre. Le brun ne faisait pas tout ça naturellement. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait pris possession de son esprit pendant un temps.

Et depuis cette nuit, Fili était tourmenté. Pas par l'archer qui s'était soudainement calmé, d'ailleurs. Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car Fili l'ignorait depuis presque un mois. Oui, si longtemps. L'aîné faisait des cauchemars toute les nuits, ressassant toujours la même chose. Il revoyait des passages de cette nuit ou il avait littéralement été abusé par son frère. C'était tellement honteux. Il avait honte, il se sentait toujours humilié. Surtout qu'il avait boité et avait été dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir correctement pendant deux semaines ...

Pendant les repas communs, à la table du roi sous la montagne, toute l'assemblée avait pu remarquer le malaise entre les deux frères. Juste Bilbo avait l'air plus inquiet que les autres. Il fallait qu'il sache car c'était terriblement étrange. D'habitude, les deux frères étaient inséparable, toujours à rire, à faire des bêtises. Mais tout cela s'était soudainement arrêter. Laissant les deux frères dans un froid polaire. Après le repas du soir, Bilbo interpella l'épéiste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

_ Fili ! Attend s'il te plait.

L'aîné se retourna, faisant face à Bilbo qui lui souriait tendrement telle une mère a son fils.

_ Que puis-je pour toi mon cher Bilbo ? Dit-il en essayant de cacher son malaise. Bilbo s'approcha doucement.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps. Et toi et Kili n'êtes pas comme avant, y a-t-il eu un froid entre vous ?

Fili baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

_ Il ne se passe rien ... prononça-t-il vite et tout bas. Bilbo n'ayant pas très bien entendu, il lui demanda de répéter et le regarde triste de Fili devint emplis de colère.

_ Il ne se passe rien, j'ai dis ! Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla vite pour que Bilbo ne prenne pas l'initiative de le suivre. Le cambrioleur resta la, planter au milieu du couloir. Fili n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça quelques semaines plus tôt. Pour qu'il lui parle comme ça, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre les deux frères. Après avoir remit ses idées en place, il se dit qu'il ferait quand même bien d'en parler à Thorïn, tourna les talons et regagna les appartements du roi.

* * *

Non loin de la, derrière une des nombreuses colonnes du couloir, se cachait Kili qui avait épié l'échange entre son frère et le semi-homme. L'archer n'appréciait pas vraiment le hobbit qui lui avait, d'après lui, voler son oncle. Le cadet s'était opposé a cette union par pur égoïsme et il le savait. Il n'avait même pas assisté à la cérémonie et n'avait fait qu'un rapide passage au grand festin organisé pour l'occasion d'où il avait été vite mit dehors car monsieur Kili s'était pointé totalement ivre et avait fait et dit un peu n'importe quoi qui n'avait pas vraiment plus à Thorïn.

Le cadet s'était fait sévèrement sermonné par un peu tout le monde sauf Bilbo qui n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire et qui ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu qu'était Kili quand le semi-homme était dans les parages. Mais au fil des années, la petite tête brûlé s'était calmé et entretenait une simple relation amical avec Bilbo et son oncle avait oublié sa bêtise d'antan.

Il avait réfléchis et il réfléchissait encore. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Fili. Oh oui, énormément ... Il soupira, ravalant les larmes aux bord de ses yeux puis mis la main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose. C'était une pierre d'un vert émeraude luisant parfaitement taillée. Il l'a fit roulé entre deux de ses doigts, la regardant avec avidité. Encore une fois, la lueur passa a travers son regard sans s'y installé. L'archer resta encore quelques secondes à la contempler avant de secouer la tête vivement, chassant la lueur verte qui prenait doucement possession de ses prunelles, et de la remettre vivement dans sa poche.

_ Je devrais m'en débarrasser . Fili ... Il regarda en l'air, pensivement. Si tu savais comme tu me manques ...

Il quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre ses appartements, repensant à cette nuit ou tout avait basculé.

* * *

Dans les quartiers du roi, seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule se faisait entendre. Le roi et son époux s'apprêtant a rentrer dans l'eau chaude d'un bon bain qui enfumait, d'une bonne odeur de rose, toute la salle d'eau installant un léger romantisme de par la présence de quelques bougies allumées de-ci de-là. Thorïn rentra le premier dans l'eau fumante suivit de près par le semi-homme qui vint immédiatement se placer contre le torse de son mari, tout les deux soupirant d'aise une fois confortablement installés. Le roi sous la montage passa ses bras autour du torse de Bilbo et vint lui embrasser la nuque. La journée du roi avait été plus qu'épuisante. Entre doléances, paperasse diverse et les problèmes du peuple que Balïn venait lui apporter chaque fois plus nombreux l'épuisait. Bilbo se racla la gorge, Thorïn était plus irritable après ce genre de journée que d'habitude.

_ Dis-moi Thorïn, n'as-tu pas remarqué que tes neveux étaient distant entre eux ? Ils s'ignorent, ne se parlent même plus. Ils ne s'entrainent même plus en même temps !

Thorïn grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, surtout pas dans le bain dans lequel il avait d'autres projets que de parler des petites querelles de ses neveux.

_ Et alors ... Ils se sont disputé, c'est tout. Ils vont vite se rabibocher ...

Thorïn avait descendu totalement ses mains vers le sexe de Bilbo qui sursauta avec un petit gémissement érotique, doux son à l'oreille du monarque. Le hobbit gémit de mécontentement mais les caresses de son époux devinrent de plus en plus insistante.

_ Tho, Thorïn s'il te plait ! Je suis sérieux ! Il retira vivement la main un peu trop joueuse et se retourna faisant débordé la baignoire pour faire face au roi qui n'était pas très content.

_ Ecoute-moi ! S'il te plait ... Thorïn grogna, frustré. Mais voyant le regard de son mari, il abdiqua.

_ Je t'écoute ... Dit-il un peu ronchon d'avoir été couper dans son élan. Bilbo sourit doucement et reprit.

_ Et bien, j'ai ... un pressentiment. Il se passe autre chose. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple dispute. J'ai pu ... J'ai pu voir Kili agir bizarrement envers son frère. Des choses que Kili n'aurait jamais faite avant car il respectait trop Fili. Je crois que, comme moi avec l'anneau, Kili a trouver quelque chose qui le dépasse et qui le fait changer.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il bien être d'après toi ?

Bilbo baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée ...

Thorïn l'attira vers lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres tendrement. Complètement submergé par ce baiser, Bilbo vint s'asseoir sur le ventre du monarque et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Thorïn passa sa main sur le visage de son mari.

_ Je tâcherais de leur parler. C'est promis.

Et ils reprirent la où ils s'étaient arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt. Thorïn reprit ses caresses et Bilbo subissant avec délice les douces tortures que Thorïn lui prodiguait.

_A suivre._

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et désolée pour les Thilbofan huhuhuh ! Vous en aurez un bien fait plus tard, promis ! :)_

_Je vous embrasse cher lecteurs ! _


	3. Chapitre trois

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord, excusez mon retard ! Oui, j'avoue avoir eu une panne d'inspiration et blabla. SYNDROME DE LA PAGE BLANCHE ! °A° Nan je lol, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à continuer. Et je remercie toute les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review sur le chapitre précédent !_

_Je sais ce que ressentent les auteurs qui ont pleins de vue, de favs, de follows et zéro review, c'est plutôt frustrant ... _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Enfin, si. Fili mais personne ne le sait. :)_

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si il y a des fautes, OpenOffice m'a dit m*rde et n'a pas voulu me souligné les fautes, ce c*n. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Oh et désolée pour cette longueur de teeexte ! :ironie:_

* * *

Comme chaque matin, très tôt, Fili descendait à la salle d'entrainement. Après ses nuits particulièrement agitée, il fallait qu'il se défoule. Il s'extirpa bien vite de son lit, le voir vide tout les matins le rendait triste. Malgré ce que Kili avait bien pu faire, au fond, il manquait beaucoup au blond ... Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain avec un pas un peu lourd puis il se figea quand il aperçut la ceinture qui avait permis à son jeune frère de l'attacher au lit. Elle présentait encore quelques marques de sang séchés, sang qui lui appartenais. D'un mouvement, il se rua sur l'objet de malheur et le jeta sans ménagement dans l'âtre ou le feu crépitait légèrement. Il regarda l'objet brûlé sans aucune expression jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte. Le coup retentit une deuxième fois et Fili sortit de sa torpeur. Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sur Thorin. Des yeux comme des soucoupes et muet, Fili laissa passer son oncle qui s'assit sur le fauteuil du petit salon.

_ Bonjour Fili

Fili déglutit et se ressaisit. Les chances de voir son oncle débarquer dans ses appartements étaient plutôt rare, voir carrément nulle.

_ Bon, bonjour mon oncle. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ?

Le monarque tapota la place libre à côté de lui, signe muet pour que son neveu prenne place à ses côtés. Le blond s'exécuta, aussi tendu que l'arc de Kili quand il s'entrainait. Thorin vit clairement le malaise de son héritier et le mit de suite en confiance.

_ Détend-toi, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire la moral. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu ici en tant que roi mais en tant qu'oncle.

Fili se détendit derechef. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu discuter avec son oncle. Mais celui-ci n'était quand même pas venu pour rien alors l'épéiste décida d'attendre que le monarque commence pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait une vague idée mais il n'avait pas envie de lancer le sujet le premier.

_ Écoute, Bilbo est inquiet. Il vous trouve différents toi et Kili ... D'ailleurs, il n'est même pas la alors que d'habitude, vous êtes toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Fili se renfrogna d'un coup ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du roi qui connaissait son neveu que trop bien. Il s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Fili baissa la tête et frotta nerveusement ses poignets marqués par la ceinture qu'il avait jeté au feu quelques minutes plus tôt. Thorin était des plus attentif et remarqua de suite que Fili avait quelque chose de lourd, ce n'était pas seulement une dispute entre frère. C'était bien plus grave. Il retira la main de Fili qui cachait son poignet un peu brusquement et Fili détourna vivement la tête pour éviter le regard peiné de son oncle. Un petit sanglot passa la barrière des lèvres du blond.

_ Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ... S'il te plait. C'est ... c'est trop tôt ...

Thorin regarda le blond qui avait l'air profondément marqué. Il se doutait parfaitement bien que Kili était responsable. Il lâcha le poignet et Fili essuya les jeunes larmes farouche se dévoilant peu à peu au bord de ses yeux.

_ Fili, tu ne dois absolument pas rester seul ... Il faut que tu en parles. Je vais t'envoyer Bilbo, peut-être auras-tu plus de facilité à te confier à lui.

Le monarque se leva, déposant une main réconfortante sur la tête tristement baissée de son héritier.

_ Enfin, si tu décides de me parler, tu sais où me trouver. Je ne suis pas un sans-coeur comme vous vous évertuez de pensé ton frère et toi ...

Sur ces mots, Fili s'était levé et regardait à présent son oncle se diriger vers la porte. Il murmura un petit « Merci » qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du roi.

FK TB FK TB FK TB

Du côté de Kili, c'était aussi dur d'être loin de son frère bien-aimé. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement son acte. Il n'aurait jamais du ramasser cette pierre si brillante qui illuminait la petite cavité dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé quelques mois plus tôt, au fond d'une mine récemment découverte. Il se rendait compte, enfin, que cette pierre avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Le pire de tout était la perte de son frère. Kili en avait conclu que, si il voulait récupéré son Fili, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce joyau maudit. Mais tout seul, il n'y arriverait pas. L'archer avait réalisé aussi qu'il se passait exactement la même chose qu'avec Bilbo et son anneau du mal. Et le dilemme arriva. Bilbo avait réussi à s'en défaire, lui. Comment avait-il fait ? Non, Kili ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui demander de l'aide. Surtout pas après ce qu'il avait fait au mariage du pauvre semi-homme, il devait surement encore lui en vouloir. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus aller s'excuser, sa fierté étant trop grosse. Demander à Fili ? Et puis quoi encore ? Après ce que le blond avait vécu, il était presque probable qu'il lui tourne le dos. Alors que faire ? Comme chaque jours, quand il n'allait pas s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement, il errait dans les couloirs pour finir au comptoir de la première taverne qu'il croisait pour noyer son chagrin dans le houblon d'une bonne bière et dans les vapeurs d'une herbe à pipe un peu différente. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il y réfléchis pendant une bonne partie de la journée, errant dans les couloirs pour de plus mûrs réfléxion. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il aperçut Fili marcher devant lui. Avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve, il le suivit jusqu'à la destination du blond qui s'avérait être sa chambre. Surpris, Kili n'eut pas le temps de se cacher et Fili se figea. D'un coup, le visage du blond s'assombrit et se hâta d'ouvrir la porte. L'archer courrut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour essayé d'intercepter son frère mais sans succès. La porte se referma sur son nez.

_ Fee ... Tu me manques ... murmura Kili tout contre la porte.

Kili posa son front contre le bois glacial de la porte tandis que de l'autre côté, Fili s'était adossé. Il attendit le son que fit Kili en quittant la porte et écouta les pas s'éloigner. L'épéiste soupira de tristesse. C'était tellement dur, tellement pénible de ne pas pouvoir enlacer son petit frère, rire comme ils le faisaient avant, totalement insouciant. Mais Fili prenait sur lui, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, oh que non.

Quant à Kili, il se hâta de rentrer dans sa chambre pour s'éffondrer en sanglotant dans son lit. Il se détestait, de plus en plus. Tellement que ses idées n'étaient pas vraiment claires. Non, il ne pouvait pas pensé comme ça. Un jour où l'autre, tout s'arrangerais. Oui, il fallait que cela s'arrange. La première chose à faire, supprimer cette pierre maudite.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, sans doute un Thilbo et peut être une confrontation entre Fili et Kili. :D _

_Voilà ! Une petite review ? S'il vous plait ? éwè _


	4. Chapitre quatre

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçue ... Mon chapitre trois n'a pas eu la moyenne de reviews comparé aux deux premiers ... Enfin, je tiens à remercier toute celles (oui, vous n'êtes que des filles ._.) qui m'ont laissée une petite review, sachez que ça me fait chaque fois extrêmement plaisirs et que j'y répond CHAQUE FOIS ! Certes, pas toujours dans l'immédiat mais dés que j'en vois une, je répond. :) Voilà, trêve de blabla ! _

_AU FAITE ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du nouveau trailer de The Hobbit : DoS ? Moi, je l'ai trouvé épique ! Et cette musique qui me fait frissonner à chaque visionnage ! _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tolkien. Même si secrètement, Fili est à moi huhuhu !_

_Ce qui est en italique, c'est un FlashBack :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Les bruits d'un lit qui grince, des soupirs de plaisir parfois interrompus par ce qui devait être sans aucun doute, un baiser langoureux et communicatif. Un blond et un brun essayant de montrer a l'autre à quel point ils s'aimaient. C'était doux mais emplis de passion. Les mains glissaient sur les corps en sueur et les soupirs devinrent des cris. La main du dominant glissa vers le sol et y attrapa une ceinture. Inconsciemment, il l'a passe autour de la gorge de son amant et ... _

_ Aah !

Kili se réveilla d'un bon, haletant. Son cœur palpitait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme si il voulait sortir, atteint subitement de claustrophobie aiguë. Par Mahal ! Comment et pourquoi avait-il pu oser rêvé d'une chose aussi atroce que d'étrangler son propre frère ? Son esprit devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Ou était-ce encore à cause de cette pierre maudite qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de nuit et qui luisait de son vert si apaisant et tentant. Kili souffla rageusement, voulu se saisir de la pierre et de la jeter à travers la pièce. Mais par il ne su quelle force, sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du joyaux. Il força de tout son être pour l'atteindre mais se fut impossible. Et puis, la pierre verte happa son regard et l'archer ne pu plus s'en détacher. La colère avait abdiqué laissant la place à la convoitise et à l'égoïsme. L'orgueil ? Oui, sans doute un peu de ça aussi ...

Cette lueur verte avait repris sa place dans le fond de son iris. Il prit la pierre dans ses mains comme si c'était la dernière merveille du monde. Il l'a caressa du pouce et la fourra dans la pochede son pantalon. Il faisait encore bien nuit dehors et Erebor était encore endormie. Il attrapa la première tunique qu'il trouva , enfila vite ses bottes et se dirigea vers la chambre tant adorée de son grand frère ...

FK TB FK TB FK TB

Dans les appartements du roi, deux corps se quittèrent. En sueur et épuisés par l'effort physique qu'ils venaient de fournir. Thorin prit son amant dans ses bras tendrement, comme après chaque nuit d'amour. Il embrassa la tempe de Bilbo et celui-ci se blottît d'avantage dans les bras puissant du grand nain. Après quelques secondes de calme,Thorin cassa le silence apaisant de la chambre.

_ J'ai été voir Fili aujourd'hui.

Bilbo, tout de suite intrigué, sortit des bras de son cher et tendre pour s'asseoir face au roi.

_ Ah bon ? Que t'a-t-il dit alors ?

_ Il ... Il avait l'air bouleversé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais, tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que ça ne venait pas de Fili.

_ Alors le fautif serait Kili ?

_ Sans aucuns doutes. Et aussi, Fili présentait des marques de lacérations sur les poignets, il a dus être attaché et se débattre pour que les liens marquent ainsi sa peau ...

Bilbo se tut. Il était totalement horrifié. Non, Kili n'avait pas pu ... Il n'aurait pas osé ... violer son propre frère quand même ? C'était décidé ! Bilbo devait mettre tout ça au clair ! Et puis, il se souvint subitement.

_ Dis-moi, tu as remarqué le regard de Kili ?

_ Hm, non. Ou du moins, rien qui aurais du m'interpeller.

_ Tu n'as jamais vu cette petite lueur verte dans le fond de ses yeux ?

_ Bilbo, je ne passe pas mes journées à regarder mes neveux droit dans les yeux ... Surtout que maintenant, ils ne sont plus ensemble en permanence. Et ils sont de plus en plus occupés. Surtout Fili ...

Thorin marquait un point la ... Bilbo rentra en pleine réflexion. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour les aidés ? Peut-être que Kili avait été ensorcelé par une entité magique qui errait dans le fond d'une mine. Ou qu'il aurait trouvé, comme pour son anneau, un objet du mal. Sans doute pas créer par Sauron lui-même mais autre chose de tout aussi destructeur, qui ronge l'âme de celui qui le possède petit à petit ... Le monarque interrompit les réflexions de Bilbo en le basculant sous lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, encadrant son visage de ses deux fortes mains.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu réfléchis trop très cher ? N'as-tu pas toute la journée de demain pour le faire ? En attendant, moi j'ai d'autre projet pour nous deux ... On remet ça ?

Et Thorin montra son projet à son hobbit. Il avait repris sa place entre les cuisses de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement, passionnément, amoureusement. Bilbo passa ses mains sur la nuque du monarque pour appuyer le baiser. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Thorin entreprit de caresser le petit corps sous lui.

_ Tu ne pense qu'à ça Thorin ... dit-il en repoussant un peu le grand nain au-dessus de lui. Thorin rit légèrement. Il embrassa le coin des lèvres du plus petit.

_ Et vu comment ton corps réagit, ça n'a pas trop l'air de te déplaire mon cher ...

_ Idiot ...

Et les bouches se rencontrèrent brusquement. La tendresse avait laissé sa place à la fougue et tout devint sauvage. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient au lit qui grinçait chaque fois. Se montrant leur amour sauvagement, à la limite de donner sa vie pour l'autre. Thorin continuait ses caresses sur la peau claire de son bien aimé en descendant progressivement vers le bas avec une lenteur qui faisait languir Bilbo qui remua les hanches, l'impatience ayant ravagé son corps.

_ Thorin ! C'est le deuxième round ... aah ! Arrête de me faire ... languir par pitié !

Et Thorin ne put que s'exécuter. Les suppliques de Bilbo étaient de trop. Il humidifia deux de ses doigts et taquina l'entrée du hobbit. Thorin était toujours un peu joueur quand Bilbo quémandait de la sorte. Un doigt puis deux presque sans attendre. Le premier round ayant déjà fait tout le travail. Il les retira, soutirant alors un long soupir de frustration de la part du petit. Le sourire aux lèvres de voir son mari aussi impatient, il entra doucement en lui. Bilbo entoura les hanches puissantes du monarque de ses petites jambes et Thorin accéléra déjà la cadence, l'envie de le faire patienter s'était envoler avec le reste de sa patience à lui. Bilbo ne sut que crier son plaisir et parfois, le nom de Thorin était soufflé entre deux gémissements quand les coups de reins étaient moins brut. Après plusieurs déhanchés puissant, les deux amants jouirent ensemble dans un cri libérateur pour un et dans un grognement sourd pour l'autre.

Le monarque s'effondra pour la deuxième fois de la nuit dans les bras de son amant en se retirant. Tout les deux haletants, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Thorin glissa la couverture sur leur corps nus. Le roi était sur le point de s'endormir paisiblement quand Bilbo se mit à parler.

_ Il n'empêche que toute cette histoire autour de tes neveux est vraiment étrange ...

_Bilbo ! Endors-toi s'il te plaît ...

Après un grognement et un Bilbo blottit dans ses bras, ils s'en allèrent tout deux dans les bras de Morphée. Mais Bilbo n'allait pas resté la dessus, oh que non. Il allait tout faire pour les aider, en commençant par Kili, le plus difficile ...

FK TB FK TB FK TB

Fili avait eu une dur journée. Sans doute la plus éprouvante depuis au moins tout ça ... Il n'était plus rentré chez lui à cette heure tardive depuis des lustres. Le travail dans les mines étaient de plus en plus dur car ils découvraient de nouvelles cavités chaque fois plus dense en joyaux précieux et autres minerais. Noir de crasse, Fili s'était prélassé dans un bon bain chaud avant de rejoindre son lit douillet, ne prenant pas la peine de manger quelque chose. Il se recroquevilla en boule sous ses fourrures et une fois bien installé, quelqu'un avait décidé de le déranger. Il devait être trois heures du matin ... Manquant de volonté pour sortir de la chaleur de son lit, il cria à travers la porte et demanda à la personne de se présenter mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Rageusement et sans oublier le grognement caractéristique qui va avec, il retira ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la porte en colère.

_ Il est trois heures du matin ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'autre à ... !

Devant lui, Kili totalement débrayé, une tunique sale sur le dos. L'épeiste s'assombrit et baissa les yeux. Croiser le regard de son frère lui était encore difficile. Toujours sans un mot, il referma doucement la porte sur son frère mais celui-ci le stoppa à quelques centimètres de la fermeture complète.

_ Attend, Fili.

Fili leva les yeux emplis de haine, de colère mais surtout, de tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il décidé, aussi tard dans la nuit, de venir le trouver ? Expliquez-lui !

_ Si c'est pour me faire souffrir encore une fois, tu n'as rien à faire ici ...

Kili ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son frère dans les arrivait a déceler tout les sentiments qui y passait comme un troupeau de poneys au galop. Fili voulait y croire, que Kili était la pour s'excuser, pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait amèrement tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ... Voyant son grand frère s'éloigner de la porte – invitation silencieuse à ne pas rester dehors – il s'engagea dans cette chambre où tout avait basculé ...

* * *

_J'vous laisse sur du suspens MUHAHA ! ... Ou pas. x) _

_Prochain chapitre, confrontation un peu maladroite entre les frères et un Bilbo au taquet ! ;)_

_Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? éwè Bisous ! _


End file.
